mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hori Asami
|caption1 = |username = cactus#6382|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Sul|age = 15|birthday = October 31|gender = Female|height = 5'3"|weight = 115|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Ise, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = N/A|school = U.A High|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Sulfur Spheres|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Asami is short, curvy, with pale skin. She has mint colored hair cut into a bob, it is unkempt most of the time. Her eyes are roundish and the color is a darkish purple. She is usually seen wearing oversize sweaters or anything with frills. She wears pink slippers with a bow on them for a 'normal' shoe. Her breasts are above average, while her height is below. Most of the time she has a bright smile on her face while other times shes extremely pissed. She doesn't wear a lot of makeup, just a pink lip tint. Costumed Appearance Asami's hero-suit is a latex wrapping around her body. It goes from her shoulders to her feet. The latex is a lemon-yellow up to her hips. Below her hips towards her feet is grey. It has white frills on her outer thighs just below her hips. She wears a short cape that has white frills on the bottom. The cape has a yellow button holding it. Asami also has a yellow sleeve on her left arm that has white frills. On her mid-thighs there are white frills going around. For shoes she wears white combat boots. Personality Asami can be sometimes shy or extremely out-going, it really depends on the amount of sleep she had. She tends to be patient and optimistic about situations. She loves making friends, but is introverted. She stays indoors on the weekends reading romance novels, manga, or watching romance shows. Despite her romance addiction she is clueless to an actual relationship. Asami is one for comedy, but dark humor isn't her thing. She can be lazy, for example she never does her homework despite her high intelligence. She strives heavily to be a hero because of her background growing up. She hopes to protect those in need from the villains in the world. Character Background Asami grew up without a father and a mentally stable mother. Her mother was raped by a villian at a young age. She was at a bar drinking where her drink was then spiked. Asami's father was killed by Asami's mother after she woke up from the drug. Asami's mother found out she was pregnant but was against abortion. She then gave birth to Asami months later. A few years after Asami's birth her mother started to show signs of PPD ad PTSD this made her end up in crisis many times. Because of this, Asami's custody was handed over to her mother's grandparents. Asami was aware of what all has happen when she grew older. She wasn't that surprised and took it quite calmly. She goes to visit her mother often watching her condition grow stable little by little. Asami wants to become the greatest rescue hero so people like her mother won't suffer the same fate. Character Aspects # Curious of the Unknown # Stubborn # Guardian of the Good Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. ''Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirk Name Sulfur Spheres: The user of this quirk was born with an abnormal amount of sulfur in their body. With this they are able to generated spheres from the palms of their hands. The spheres can vary in size, but the user will pass out after making a sphere 5 feet in diameter, but the spheres can be as large as 10 feet wide. With this the user can also make the spheres as small as their finger tip. The spheres can either be smooth or covered in spikes. When the user makes a sphere out of spikes they will be wounded and bleed from their palms. When making the spheres the user cannot take in oxygen or it will cancel the sphere from sizing up. The user can only throw the spheres. The spheres go away after 5 turns. 'Quirk Cost ' Techniques Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive